


Touched For The Very First Time

by Mevie



Series: Like a Virgin [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Steve Harrington, Come Eating, First Time, I picked the parts of Season 3 I wanted, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mevie/pseuds/Mevie
Summary: He was nervous.Not ‘waiting for deadly-slimy-reptilian-flower-people to pop out of the walls’ nervous, but more ‘telling your parents you failed chemistry’ nervous.Or, Steve guessed, like ‘losing your virginity on prom night’ nervous, which was almost exactly what this was.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Like a Virgin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Touched For The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So my dudes, it's been a long time. Not even kidding. So long in fact that my last piece wasn't even uploaded to here. Real life took front and center stage for awhile, but thanks to a break down in a relationship and the joys of a global pandemic, I'm back bitches! Naturally I figured rather than starting with a nice gentle ficlet I would just throw myself in to the sun and go with a smut. I am rusty, so so rusty and I'm so sorry. Tell me if its bad, tell me if it was ok, tell me if Billy's somehow ended up with three arms because this is totally unbeta-ed and honestly I have no idea what I'm doing. Who said writing was like riding a bike. I hate them.

He was nervous.

Not ‘waiting for deadly-slimy-reptilian-flower-people to pop out of the walls’ nervous, but more ‘telling your parents you failed chemistry’ nervous.

Or, Steve guessed, like ‘losing your virginity on prom night’ nervous, which was almost exactly what this was. Although, technically speaking, Steve’s virginity had sailed well out the window along with Chrissy McDonald’s panties one late summer night at the Quarry back when he had been a sophomore and still burying that small part of him that longed to know whether Chrissy’s older brother had the same shade of ginger pubic hair.

Which is why he ended up here, in his room, in a big empty house with the last person he expected looking up at him with an almost bored expression.

It had started with a private conversation, between him and Robin, in the backroom of Scoops an hour before closing. Steve had been an idiot for not checking to make sure the shop was empty. He had been an even bigger idiot when, after being confronted by a smug Billy Hargrove, Steve had mockingly asked him if he wanted to share his own experiences with sucking dick.

The glass front of Scoops Ahoy had taken the brunt of that question, Steve’s verbal jab striking its mark in Billy’s soft, well-hidden underbelly

The next day had seen Steve pressed up against the wall of Scoop’s large walk in freezer with a ragging hard-on while Billy whispered that if he wanted the shared experience he would find it on the back seat of his Camaro. Steve had wandered through the rest of his shift with his mind on nothing else, and when it was finally time to clock out, had made his way to the mall’s parking lot like Billy’s car was the world’s largest magnet, and Steve’s dick a solid hunk of Iron.

He had invited Billy back to his parentless home before his brain had chance to catch up with his libido.

And Billy, Billy had looked him up and down, licked his lips and told him “I always knew you were a fucking queer Harrington.” Then turned on the car’s radio so loudly that several pigeons took flight from the mall’s roof. “I’ll be to yours for 9.”

Steve had honestly expected him to not turn up.

He had.

He had even brought beers and a new unopened bottle of lube

God damn it.

He busied himself by wandering around the room adjusting the lighting. He was still fully clothed; his forest-green polo shirt buttoned all the way up so that the collar was tight against his neck. The idea of being naked in Billy Hargrove’s company had sent his mind and his dick into a frenzied panic and he struggled to find something to do with his hands that didn’t include tugging at his jeans. He had fiddled with the button and pulled the zipper up and down so often that Billy had snorted and asked if he was auditioning for a back-alley porno. He crossed his arms and buried his hands under his armpits so that Billy didn’t see them shaking.

“You don’t have to be nervous Pretty Boy.”

He turned and glared at the boy laying on his back on his bed, head cushioned by his folded arms, shirt and jeans already removed and thrown on to the bedroom floor.

“Easy for you to say asshole.”

“This was your idea in the first place Shit-For-Brains. I’m not forcing you to do this.”

“I know. I know,” Steve uncrossed his arms and buried his face into hands. He didn’t know why he was making this into a big deal. He wanted to try this. He felt like he needed to try this. The last step into coming to terms with the fact that he liked pussy as well as cock. None of the girls he had ever been with had been so prude, hell, _he_ had never been so prude when it came to stripping off around them. So why on earth was he building this up into such a big fucking deal and acting like a blushing bride.

A part of him wondered he was finding this so hard because somewhere in his post-teenage brain he knew that whatever attraction had been there towards the male half of the human race had been some hormone driven mistake. He squeezed his eyes closed at the thought.

“Look,” Billy swung his legs round to sit on the bed, the tent in his off-white underwear already deflating. “Either you want to fuck, or you don’t. I’m not going to make that decision for you. I’m not that sort of asshole.”

Steve lowered his hands to meet the intense blue of Billy’s eyes.

“And if the answer is yeah, you are down to play, then I’m not going to hurt you. Unless you ask nicely of course.” He wigged his eyebrows, and something burned pleasantly in the pit of Steve’s stomach.

“But, fucking hell, make your mind up already because you’re killing me here Harrington.”

Billy’s little pink tongue peaked out and ran across his top lip.

And yep, yep his dick was definitely interested. Steve started fiddling with his zipper again to give his growing bulge more room, and Billy watched him with an equally growing smirk.

He slowly reached up to undo the three buttons on his polo shirt. “I want this. I do. And I think you’re like, hot or whatever. But,” He swallowed loudly. “This is a huge step for me, you know. A no-turning-back sort of step. And I don’t even really know what I’m doing. I mean, how is _that_ going to fit in _there._ And you’re _you_ , you’re Billy Hargrove for fucks sake. You’ll probably, like, do it, and then tell everyone about how bad I was.” And maybe that was why Steve was hesitating. It had nothing to do with his own feelings and his own sexuality and everything to do with the fact that Billy had a reputation. Not just with the ladies. A reputation he was not exactly quiet about and sure, Steve had never heard him boast about his male conquests but that did not mean he wouldn’t. Steve was not sure his ego could take a battering so soon after Nancy. “I’m just not exactly ready for everyone to find out that I let Billy fucking Hargrove put his dick in m- “

“So, do me then.” Billy interrupted; his eyebrows creased in a frown.

“What?” Steve blinked.

“If the problem is you don’t trust me to fuck you, then fuck me.” The smirk was back on his face. “You’re hardly my first rodeo Buttercup, and while the thought of you begging for my cock turns me on like you wouldn’t believe, I’m flexible in that department.”

He lay back down against Steve’s navy sheets and shimmied out of his underwear. His cock sprung out and hit his stomach with a dull slap.

And honestly, the thought of himself riding and begging for that turned Steve on too. He was just too stubborn to tell Billy that though.

Billy threw his underwear at Steve and laughed when they hit him in the face. “Let’s go King Steve.”

“Oh jeez, you’re such a romantic,” Steve said, pulling the boxers of his shoulder. “Are these – fuck, Hargrove, are these even clean?”

“Fresh on this evening Baby. Why? Wishing they weren’t?

“God, you are so gross.”

Steve rubbed the material of Billy’s boxers between his finger and thumb before taking the proverbial plunge and removed his own shirt, placing it on the back of his desk chair along with Billy’s underwear, barely pausing to think. If he kept thinking he would talk himself out of it again. “They don’t smell like they’re clean,” he said

“Probably because I jizzed in them on the way over.”

Steve hesitated at that for half a second and then groaned, burying his face in his hands. He had just been about to remove his jeans as well. “Do you have to be so god damn gross?”

“I couldn’t help myself Harrington.”

There was a rustle of fabric as Billy got up from the bed, his bare feet padded softly across the plush carpet. Steve lowered his hands and looked at him expectedly. This close, Steve could count every freckle across the bridge of his nose, and every shade of blue in his eyes. The two sides of his stupid little moustache were not quite even.

“I just kept picturing you, in those little socks of yours. Hand’s on your hips and legs spread like that time at the Byers.”

“You mean that time, when you beat the shit out of me, and I still managed to kick your ass.”

Billy paused. “You didn’t kick my ass.”

“Yep, yep I did. Pretty sure we came back to find you drooling into – _Oh fuck_.”

He jumped back ever so slightly as Billy tugged on his left nipple, twisting it cruelly. It hurt, but in that satisfying way that went straight to his cock.

“God, I wish you hadn’t changed out of those socks.”

“Grown men in stupid little knee-high socks. That’s what gets the blood pumping for you, huh.” Steve said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was almost certain that the damn Scoop’s uniform was what psychiatrists had started to use to cure sex addicts. He certainly had never looked at any of his colleagues and thought they looked good, and Robin’s stupid white board was enough to prove to him that nobody looked at him and thought it either.

To his surprise, Billy nodded.

“Yes. Fuck, yes, they do. I say you take your jeans off and put those back on for me. And then what’s say you bend over and let me -”

Steve would openly admit that he only kissed him to shut him up.

Billy paused for less than a second before snarling slightly and grabbing the back of Steve’s head, pressing their lips tighter together. Billy’s lips were rough against his own, and his tongue aggressive as it forced Steve’s mouth open to run across his teeth and over the inside of his cheeks. It felt just as magnificent as it looked.

He tried to lean back slightly but Billy tightened his hold, hands fisting into his hair. He felt a pang of annoyance at the thought of the mess it would be once Billy was done but that feeling melted away as Billy pulled on it roughly. He grabbed at his shoulders instead, desperate to pull him closer, to feel him against every part of him.

Billy hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Steve’s jeans and pulled them down, taking his underwear with them. Steve made a surprised whimper against Billy’s lips before kicking off the tangled clothing from around his legs. He moved his hands down the smooth skin of Billy’s arms and down and around towards his back, pausing to grab the firm globes of his cheeks. God, his skin was so soft. Billy thrust against him with a deep moan, his cock sliding deliciously along Steve’s.

They were still standing near Steve’s desk, crushed against one another tightly and he wondered whether he should try and move them to the bed or just go down on his knees here. Billy answered that by releasing Steve’s mouth and grabbing him by his wrists, walking backwards and forcing Steve to follow.

He turned them both abruptly and pushed Steve hard in the chest so that Steve fell back onto the bed with a slight oof.

“Ok with this?” Billy said, stroking his own cock once.

Several stands of Steve’s hair had fallen into his eyes, he looked through it and nodded once.

“Good boy.”

He kneeled on the bed, between Steve’s legs and wrapped a hand around his leaking cock. With one last glance up, he bent down and took Steve into his mouth. And wow, Steve had had his fair share of blow jobs but this was a whole new sensation. Billy started sucking with such velocity and strength that Steve half expected him to detach his whole cock from his body and suck it down to the gapping oblivion that was his throat.

He went up and down Steve’s cock twice, his tongue flat and mouth warm. His blonde curls had fallen across his face, not bothering to brush them away, he watched Steve instead with burning half-obscured eyes. He used his hand in tandem with his mouth, gathering speed as Steve started to let out breathy little moans. He pushed Steve’s thighs further apart with his other hand, pushing until the stretch began to burn and Steve didn’t think he could open any wider. With another glance up, he changed his angle and took Steve almost the whole way down his throat. His muscles spasmed as he fought with his gag reflex and Steve arched up, barely in control as he fought against an orgasm.

“Fuck Billy! Stop.”

And surprisingly, Billy did, pulling of him with an obscene slurp.

“What?”

“You do that and I’m going to cream in your mouth.”

“That’s the idea dumbass.”

Oh, that stab of pleasure was almost painful.

Billy leaned back down, taking Steve’s cock into his hand again and peppering his thighs with little kisses.

“But,” he tried to spit his words out even as Billy’s mouth once again closed around his dick. “It’ll be over too quickly. I thought you were going to fuck me.”

Billy let go of him and sat up with a growl.

“No offence Pretty Boy but you didn’t exactly convince me that that was what you wanted. I don’t really have the patience to deal with the emotional fallout when you realise you’ve been deflowered by Billy fucking Hargrove.” He put on a mocking high-pitched voice as he said his own name, clearly meant to be imitating Steve. “So, let me suck your dick, you can suck mine and then I’ll leave, and we can go back to ignoring one another.”

Steve sat up and frowned, forcing Billy lean back.

“Fuck you asshole I don’t sound- I’m not a- It’s not,” he stopped and let out a small giggle. “Did you just say deflowered?”

“That’s what Susan calls it,” murmured Billy. He was stubbornly not looking at Steve.

Under the faint glow of Steve’s lamps, his hair shone like thin wisps of purest gold, his eye lashes long and soft rested against golden skin, and Steve was sudden struck with how vulnerable he looked with the faintest of blushes colouring his checks. His hands were warm where they rested against Steve’s thighs.

He leaned forward and kissed the hollow of Billy’s throat.

“Promise not to kiss and tell?”

“As if I would. My Dad would murder me if he found out I fucked guys on the regular.”

Steve would have to warn him about the rumours another time.

No point making him fret now.

He kissed up Billy’s jawline, taking his earlobe into his mouth and very slowly started to lay back down, dragging Billy on top of him. Steve sucked on the fat flesh of his ear as Billy ground their cock’s together, his hands clenching into tight fists on either side of Steve’s head. Steve’s own hands explored the dips and curves of Billy’s back, skin pulled tight over straining muscles and cool to the touch. Maybe they should have got under the covers.

Billy suddenly pushed Steve’s face away, pushing him down into the pillow before hoisting himself of the bed. Steve didn’t even have chance to ask where he was going before he was back again, lube held loosely in his hand. He threw it on the bed next to Steve’s face and climbed on top of him, legs either side of his hips.

He kissed down Steve’s chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around a nipple before kissing up again, grabbing the lube and scooting his body down so that Steve could lift his knees up. He forced Steve’s legs apart and lay between them, head propped up by his hands which were steepled under his chin. Steve squeaked in indignation when he realised that Billy had stopped moving.

“What the fuck are you looking at?”

“Just realised you were right, is all.” He grinned wolfishly and pointed down to his erect penis. “How is that going to fit inside you Baby, it’s much too big.”

“Oh my god, you know what, no, I’ve changed my mind. Suck me off just so it will shut you up.”

Billy grinned as he sat up and uncapped the bottle of lubricant, spreading it on his hands like he was smearing butter on toast. His face turned serious. “Ok with this?” he asked.

Steve nodded.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.”

He nodded again.

Billy seemed to consider him for a while before snagging the lube again and dribbling it over Steve’s hole. Steve gasped at the sudden coolness of it and his lover grinned sheepishly, an apologetic whisper passing his lips.

He massaged around Steve’s hole, and slide a finger into the tight opening, tantalisingly slow.

It was strange, not necessarily painful or uncomfortable, just a strange, peculiar fullness. He had tried this himself a few times, legs up on his bathroom sink as he tried to work out the right angle. This felt a thousand times more satisfying than that.

“Still fine.” Steve said when Billy quirked an eyebrow up at him. Billy’s constant pausing and checking was, well, frustrating, but also sort of nice. Completely unexpected of course. Steve considered himself to be a respectful paramour (by nineteen-year-old male standards anyway) and even he had never checked on his lover’s well-being after every little move.

Billy nodded and moved his finger once, and then twice before adding more lubricant and sliding two fingers back in and out of Steve, moving them apart and trying to widen Steve’s canal. He stopped when Steve drew a sharp breath.

“Too much?” Billy asked

“Just… just wait a moment.”

Billy leaned down to nip at the flesh of Steve’s stomach and chest, holding his fingers steady but still buried deep inside him. He whispered words into Steve’s skin.

“Can’t wait to bury my cock in you Steve. Dreamed about it from the moment I met you. Never thought I would get to do it. Going to fill you so full of my cum. Bathe you in it.”

Steve crinkled his nose.

“That’s not as sexy as you think it is.”

“It’s just how I feel, I can’t wait to watch it ooze out of you.”

“Really not sexy Hargrove.”

“Your cock doesn’t agree.”

And he was right, his cock had bobbed at Billy’s words, leaking precum over them both. Although how much that had to do with Billy’s words, and how much it had to do with the pleasant fullness of Billy’s fingers was a question he felt required further experimentation. He reached down and grabbed Billy’s wrist, forcing him to pull his fingers out. He tried to make Billy insert them back in, but Billy curled his hands into a fist.

“Beg me.”

Steve let go quickly and relaxed back into the pillows. He pursed his lips, not about to give him the satisfaction.

“You know Johnny Harris is gay right?”

“What?”

“Johnny Harris. Lives a few houses down. In your year at school. Drives a Nissan?”

“What about him? I fucked him the second day I arrived in this shithole of a town”

“So,” he smirked at Billy, ignoring his last comment. “So, his older brother cleans my pool, meaning I have his home number tapped to my fridge. Meaning that if you don’t fuck me with your damn fingers, I’m going to kick you out and do this with him instead.”

There was a possessive light in Billy’s eyes that Steve had never seen on anyone. He had read about it, in the cliché romance novels stolen from his Mother’s bookcase when he had been home alone and bored, but he never thought he would see it written so clearly across a person’s face. Billy’s teeth were clamped tightly together, a faint redness spreading down his neck, his hand still curled into a fist. With a snarl, he pushed Steve’s legs wider and wrapped one hand around his cock. With his other hand he circled Steve’s hole gently pressing and teasing but not actually pushing in. He spat suddenly, using it to coat his fingertips and then slowly pushed back in. It was glorious. There was no pain this time, a slight burn perhaps from the friction, but there was no aching discomfort.

“Still O- “

“Yes, yes, fucking move.”

“Demanding little fuck.”

He pumped his fingers in and out, listening as Steve made little pants that seemed to go straight to his cock. His other hand still held and squeezed along Steve’s shift. He added more lube and picked up pace, listening as Steve’s breath hitched and he bit his lip. He slipped out abruptly, letting go of Steve’s cock and moving up the bed. Placing one hand next to Steve’s head, he used the other, still shiny with lube, to guide himself into place.

“Tell me to stop if you need it.”

“Yeah, no, don’t worry about that. Just put it in.”

Very slowly and very carefully, Billy began to push into Steve, keeping his eyes on his face, ready to stop at the first command. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw as he felt the head enter him, stretching him, ruining him. Fingers would never be enough after this. Billy pushed the entire length of his cock inside of Steve as gently as he could, inch by inch and then paused when his shaft was buried to the hilt to let Steve adjust. He leaned down to kiss Steve’s face, just under his closed eyes.

“It gets less painful, I promise.”

“It’s fine. It’s not as bad as everyone makes out. I was expecting worse.”

Billy moved out and back in slowly, grabbing Steve’s dick and pumping in time. Steve now understood why all those books of his Mother’s spoke about fireworks and seeing stars and dancing amongst moonlight and whatever other terrible things people said because that feeling, as Billy slowly pushed back, was _immense._ Desire and pleasure spread through every part of his body, from his toes to his fingertips, sparking nerve endings and making his balls tighten. The pace was agonising slow, as if Billy was too scared to go too hard and too fast and Steve should probably appreciate that but right now all he wanted was to scratch that itch that had started to spread within him.

“Please,” he begged. “More.”

Billy seemed to shudder above him before he pulled out and rammed back so hard that the bed shifted and banged against the wall. He thrusted relentlessly, pulling out almost all the way each time. Steve could feel his own orgasm approaching fast, he was so close, so beautifully close to the edge. He was just about to go over when Billy gave a shout above him, stilling inside of him as a damp heat coated his insides.

Steve stared at him incredulously, still hard cock caught between their two bodies. Billy panted and rocked gently, pulling out gingerly. He felt the first glob of cum drip down between his checks.

“Are you fucking serious dude?”

Billy scooted on to his knees. “Sorry,” he said with a shrug. “Your fault for being so tight.”

Steve tried to kick him, but Billy grabbed his leg, placing it onto his shoulder with a laugh. He did the same to the other leg. He lent forward and pulled Steve’s cheeks apart.

“Fuck, I knew that would look good.”

Pulling him closer, Billy put his face between his legs, and placing his lips around Steve’s opening, formed a tight seal. He sucked hard and Steve was cumming before he even had chance to think; before he had even put his hands back around his cock. Billy continued to lap and slurp lazily as Steve shock, twirling his tongue and shoving it in and out. The whole action was so wrong, and so dirty, and so hot. He sluggishly lowered his legs as the aftershocks eased.

“You have issues. So many issues,” he told Billy as he came down from his high. “You can’t eat your own jizz.”

Billy laughed again, his cum coating his lips. He scooped more from between Steve’s legs and rubbed it across Steve’s lips like he was applying lip gloss. Steve stayed still, allowing him to do it. Billy hummed and leaned forward to lick it off, before continuing down and licking a strip down Steve’s chest, removing the remnants of Steve’s own ejaculation.

“Can. And I will. Bitch.”

He rolled off the bed, his feet hitting the floor with a thud, unapologetic in his nakedness. He had a scar on the back of his thigh that Steve had not noticed before. Almost like somebody had put a cigarette out on it.

“So did the Earth move and all that?”

He tore his eyes away to look at Billy’s face.

“Huh?”

“Losing your virginity. Did it feel good?”

“I’ve had sex before.”

“Not that way, you haven’t.”

Billy was pulling on his discarded clothes, eyes downcast like he was afraid to look up.

“You finished before me Hargrove.” Steve told him. “It was hardly a fucking harlequin novel.”

Steve couldn’t deny that it had been good, and not nearly as humiliating or awkward as he had been expecting. He glanced down at his sticky chest, which glistened slightly from Billy’s spit and the cum that Billy had not removed. It had been as messy as he had expected though, he should take a shower.

“I got you off, didn’t I?”

Steve shrugged and pulled his bed covers over his lap to hide his modesty, suddenly feeling exposed now that Billy was once again clothed. He was beginning to feel the soreness.

Billy continued, a faint flush on the back of his neck. “Next time you can do me. I mean it this time.”

“There’s going to be a next time?”

“Sure. Why not. My options are pretty limited in this town, and so are yours. Unless you really do want to fuck Johnny Harris. Or Pendlemore.”

Steve choked on his own saliva. “Pendlemore? As in Jimmy Pendlemore, the mechanic?”

“Yeah. I sucked him off after he did some work on my car.”

“Please tell me you mean Pendlemore junior and not senor.”

Neither were exactly great options. Pendleton senor was in his 70’s and quite frankly looked like he was going to crack and turn to dust any moment. Junior was 42 and married to his Mom’s best friend. Steve had got to second base with his daughter.

“The younger one.” He glanced at the digital clock on Steve’s bedside cabinet. It was one minute past midnight. “You see my keys?”

“Downstairs. Listen Billy, you can stay you know. If- if you want to. I’ll even make you breakfast in the morning if you- “

“Don’t start getting fucking ideas, you pansy. This was just sex. I’m a fuck-and-go sort of guy. Not a braid each other’s hair and talk about our feelings kind of guy.”

He was lacing up his boots.

“I don’t need to do the whole ‘tell anyone and you’re dead’ routine do I?”

Steve shook his head. He didn’t know why but he was starting to feel shame creep up his spine. He wasn’t a girl that needed to spoon afterwards. Or someone that – what was it that Billy had said – needed to be supported through his emotional fallout at being deflowered. But Billy’s attitude, the way he was in a rush to leave, had made him look at every past relationship and every time he had walked out on a girl after doing something naughty. He wondered if his face looked as betrayed as theirs did. Not for the first time, he realised how much of a jerk he was. Such a damn cold hearted jerk. For some reason Nancy’s name blared at him in his mind’s eye in big neon letters.

Bullshit. Fucking bullshit.

Billy was fully dressed now, and was standing at his door, one hand gripping the frame tightly as though he was trying to stop himself from leaving.

“Listen,” he shook his head and closed his eyes. “You’re still ok, right Harrington? I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

Steve was reminded of all the times Billy had stopped to check on him. Something like gratitude bloomed beneath his skin, in the centre of his chest, right between his ribs. He really did not want him to leave.

“I’m fine. But I meant when I said, you can stay the night. Sleep on the fucking couch if you want to dude.”

“Got shit to do Harrington.” He turned and held up his fingers in a peace sign. “Thanks for the fuck. I’ll be in touch.”

And with that he walked out the door, leaving it open in his wake. Steve stared out into the darkness of the hallway for a long time, long after he had heard Billy’s car roar out of his driveway.

He got up and closed it with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> When Steve tells Billy he has issues, he was really talking to me.


End file.
